Harry Potter and the Once and Future King
by baringan
Summary: Harry has a twin brother, who is the boy-who-lived. Raise away from his birth family, mistaken as a Squib, and later trained by some of the most powerful witch and wizard ever lived, Harry forged a different path for himself. Joins Hogwarts at Fourth-year. Good Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Once and Future King.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

 **Summary: Harry has a twin brother, who is the boy-who-lived. Raise away from his birth family, and trained by some of the most powerful witch and wizard ever lived, Harry forged a different path for himself. Joins Hogwarts at Fourth-year. Good Dumbledore.**

 **Chapter one: Pilot – The-Boy-Who-Was-Sent-Away**

(1981)

The wind whistled through the air, playing an age-old song, whose meanings have been lost to all those that currently dwelled on the Earth. The night veiled the shadows that lurked about. Yet, even in the covering darkness, the Moon does its best to keep the shadows at bay. But not all shadows can be contained.

Godric's Hollow was a dainty village in the West County of England. Nothing seemed remarkable about it. Ordinary people do not know any significance to this village of cottages. But for the magic folk, this was the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor. And currently it was home to several wizarding families, including the family of Lily and James Potter.

The night was somewhat quiet, considering it was Halloween. The grassed moved, signalling the invisible movements of the wind. A darkly robed man walked across the planes. From a distance, it would've looked like he glided across the grassy field. The birds and mice fled from his approach. Their instinct told them something fowl was headed their way.

Lord Voldermort had not always been the twisted creature he became. His blood-red slitted eyes and deathly paled skin was as unnatural as his conception – his appearance was more reminiscent to a snake than to a man. He was beautiful once, a beauty he had easily traded for fear and power. It was all he needed. The current most powerful Dark Lord the world has ever seen stride with a purpose.

Before him was by all appearances an ordinary mundane cottage. But Lord Voldermort could tell that it was reeked with powerful concealment magic, especially now that he was privy to its secrets. The Potters have chosen the wrong Secret Keeper.

The Dark Lord smirked twistedly – he had waited a long time for this moment. Prophecy had foretold his downfall at the hands of child whom was born at the end of July. Whose parents had defied him three times.

Only three children, to his knowledge, possess these qualities; Neville Longbottom, born to Alice and Frank Longbottom; then there were the twins – Harry and William Potter, sons of Lily and James Potter.

The Dark Lord knew one of them to be his bane. Of course, in time, he would make sure all three candidates are taken care of, starting with the Potters. He would leave nothing to chance, after all. His servant had provided him with the perfect opportunity to strike. He learnt that the Potters were out for a meeting, leaving their sons at home with a caretaker. A foolish mistake, the Dark Lord grinned.

With a simple wave of his Yew Wand, Voldermort bypassed the wards erected around the property. The door was hardly an obstacle to one such as himself.

For him, the babysitter was hardly as greater deterrence than the door. A green flash of light, and the young muggle girl fell cold onto the ground.

Voldermort proceed upstairs. Where there was a babysitter, there must be babies.

Inside the crib was two beautiful young baby boys. They looked nearly identical. They shared the Potter features. The children looked at his curiously. The blue-eyes child however had auburn coloured hair.

Lord Voldermort pointed his Wand at the blue-eyed child on the left. The red-eyed dark lord began to curl his lips.

Young William began to cry loudly. His distress caused his older brother to cry out as well.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light burst out of Voldermort's wand. Imbued in its foul magic was Voldermort's disdain and contempt for life.

But just as suddenly, Harry Potter's eyes glowed bright gold.

As the killing curse impacted William, it rebounded backwards, hitting the dark lord squarely in the chest.

Voldermort let out a loud screech. A ghastly presence seemingly fled out from the window, leaving behind dust and an empty robe.

Both boys fell unconscious from the ordeal, William from surviving the Killing curse, and Harry from saving his younger twin brother.

(Line Break)

It wasn't until hours later when the Potters would return. They immediately rushed upstairs after discovering the sitter's corpse in their living room. They had feared the worst.

"Oh no. Harry! William!"

As soon as they entered the children's nursery, Lily ashen when she saw the stillness of her children.

Lily immediately went to carry Harry, while James checked on William.

"Harry's breathing!" Lily cried out with relief.

"So is William, but his head was bleeding!" James cried.

Lily looked with concern at her younger son. He pulled Harry closer to her chest. "We need to get them to St Mungo!"

(Line Break)

"What did the Healer say?" Lily asked her husband as he returned to the waiting area.

"She said they're find, but…"

"What?" Lily's motherly instinct told her something was wrong, and was still very worried for her sons.

"They can't heal William's scar. The Healer said that he was hit with a very powerful curse. The scans showed that it was most likely the Killing curse." James said worriedly. The scar was shaped like lightning made flesh.

At that, Lily looked like she was about to faint. "Dear Merlin." She widened her eyes as she realised how close her children had come to death.

"The Healer assured that William is fine, despite the Killing curse." James assured, though he only looked slightly less worried than Lily. "And Harry…"

Lily's eyes whipped upwards. "What about Harry?" Her motherly concerns dialled up once more.

"The healers can't sense any magic coming from him. His core is depleted. They're not sure what or how it had happened." James looked grim. "Lily, Harry is now a squib."

Lily's heart ached, knowing her son was now robbed of the chance to ever use magic. "Who did this to them? Was it _him?_ "

"Albus and the other aurors are taking a look at the house. But it seems like it was."

"Oh, James, it's not fair." She sobbed, pulling her husband into an embrace.

James too was tearful. But he must remain strong, for his wife and his family. "We'll be okay. The boys will be okay, they're Potters."

(Line Break)

"Peter Pettigrew has been caught and will soon be trialled." Albus Dumbledore said.

At the mention of the traitorous and backstabbing friend, James and Sirius darkened. Lily never trusted Peter as much as Sirius and Lupin out of James' Hogwarts friends.

They were at one of James' other properties in York. The Potters had moved as soon as they knew their location was compromised.

"As we feared, it was Voldermort whom personally visited the cottage that night, Peter has confirmed." Albus supplied.

"Where is he? Can you tell us what happened?" Lily asked. She was happy that her son survived, at the same time, she was fearful that Voldermort was still out there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to hurt her children.

Albus seemed deep in thought. "Severus has contacted me. No one seemed to be able to contact the Dark Lord, and the Dark mark on their arms seem to have almost entirely faded."

"Does that mean he's dead?" James questioned hopefully, trying to eliminate the source of his unease.

Albus shook his head softly. "I can't say for certain. The lack of a body, and the fact that the Dark Mark can still be seen, no matter how faded, indicates that we can't rule out his survival."

"What do you think happened to him?" Sirius asked the headmaster.

"I can only speculate." Albus told uneasily, "but I think it has something to do with William. He has done something no one else has ever succeeded doing, surviving the Avada Kedavra curse. I believe, by means still unknown to us, the Killing Curse must've deflected off William onto Voldermort."

"Then why isn't Voldermort dead?" Sirius asked with frustration.

"I believed Tom must have found safeguards to protect himself." Albus hypothesised. "He's probably very weak right now, but alive."

"Can he return?" Lily asked seriously.

"I don't know." Albus said sadly. "It's not impossible. But if he does, William is probably our key to defeating Voldermort."

"Are you referring to the prophecy." James asked.

"I never placed much stocks in prophecies." Albus admitted. "But Voldermort seemed to believe it, and in trying to prevent it, he had fulfilled it. He had marked William, which makes William the other half of the prophecy."

"What about Harry, what happened to Harry?" Lily question desperately.

"I'm not sure." Albus has admitted. "In all likelihood, whatever happened that night must've drained him of what little magic he had, damaging his underdeveloped core. It's been over a week, and I still can't detect any magic from the boy. I'm afraid, it's permanent."

Lily began to sobbed. "Oh, Harry."

The men stood sadly to the side, not knowing what to say to ease her burden.

"I have a suggestion." Albus said.

Everyone looked to the headmaster, even Lily had stopped crying.

"I think it might be for the best if we send Harry away to live with your sister and her family." Albus suggested slowly.

"No! We can't…my sister, she won't understand, she hates people like us." Lily cried shockingly.

"Please, I'm not suggesting this out of ill-intent towards young Harry. I understand better than most of the burden with being a squib within the Wizarding world. My sister," Albus began softly, "she had been a squid too, and in some ways, I believe her interaction with the Wizarding world is what led to her death." What he didn't say was he believed himself to be the other factor that led to Arianne's death.

Lily, James and Sirius were surprised. They did not know that Albus had a sister, let alone that she was a squib or that she had died.

"Already, every wizard and witches in Britain are celebrating Voldermort's seeming demise, and are calling William the Boy-Who-lived. I'm afraid your son will have made many enemies, those who were loyal to Voldermort or his ideologies. Harry will become a target by association, and without magic, he will be ever more vulnerable to the hardships of our world. It might be a kindness to let him live a normal life without any conflict."

Lily and James talked between themselves that night. Ultimately that heed Albus' advise. It broke their hearts, but they resigned themselves to the fact that William will now have to live with a target on his back, but they told themselves that Harry still had a chance to live away from danger. They also believed it would be painful for Harry to grow up seeing the world treating his twin brother like a celebrity, while himself having no magic, they did not want such a life for their eldest son. As they discussed further into the night, they came to conclude that giving Harry to Petunia would be a kind solution. At the very least, he would be with family.

Lily believed she can get Petunia to agree, seeing as Harry didn't have any magic of his own. They would pay Petunia and her newly wedded husband handsomely to take care of Harry.

(Line Break)

Lily had spent an entire day with Harry, before she brought him to Privet Drive. Her sister had agreed to raising Harry. She was told to tell Harry that his father and mother had died in a car accident.

After a year of having Harry, the Dursley moved to the United States, severing all connections with the Potters.

(Line Break – four years later, 1985)

Harry was now five. A bright and intelligent boy for his age. For as long as he could remember, weird things have been happening around him. Toys would levitate, flowers would blossom before their time to ripe. He somehow knew that these things happen because of him, or rather, his Aunt and Uncle blamed him for it. These things began happening around four years ago.

He was old enough to know that his Aunt and Uncle dislike anything weird. Anytime something like this would happen, Uncle Vernon would lock him into a cupboard and not allow him to eat anything. Vernon has said it was to starve the weirdness out of him. Before long, Vernon did not refrain from physically punishing Harry for any unnaturalness that occurs.

Vernon eventually insisted that Harry will be helping with the chores around the house. Harry could understand that he was treated unfairly by seeing how differently his cousin Dudley was treated.

When Harry sleeps, he dreams of a better life, where weirdness is not weird.

(Line Break)

Morgana Pendragon was having a rather nice walk through the park. She had always liked nature. She didn't like how the muggles had destroyed the wilds that she loved.

She came to a halt as she realised there was a family having a picnic by the river. For some reason she decided to watch.

She saw a fat man, and his very lanky wife. They had two young children with them. A plump looking boy and a very skinny boy. The contrast of it amused her. What a strange family, she thought.

She watched as the mother was feeding to son, the plump one. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the skinnier child with correction glasses, he was off to the side, playing with sticks.

Eventually the plump one got off his mother. Morgana watched him walked towards his brother. He picked a stone from the ground, and without any hesitation he tossed it towards his brother.

"Ow." The skinny boy cried.

The fat little boy threw another stone.

"Ow, stop it." The boy said louder. Morgana crease her eyebrows when she saw the mother and father weren't going to stop obnoxious behaviour, or making any attempt to stop it. In fact, they seemed amused.

The fat boy then cast another stone, this time seemingly with more speed.

Morgana was about to intervened, but it turned out, she didn't have to.

"I said stop!" The skinny boy shouted.

The stone that was flying was seemingly deflected out of the air. The fatter boy was knocked onto his back, seemingly by an invisible wave.

' _That child has magic, he's a wizard!'_ She realised. She was soon interrupted out of her thoughts as the large man marched towards the skinny boy.

She heard a loud smack, she could hardly believe what she just saw. The man had just smack the boy very hard on the cheek. The boy was on the ground from the audible hit.

"How dare you use your freakiness to hurt my son, you FREAK!" the Fat man bellowed. His slap had been hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" The boy cried pleadingly and fearfully.

Vernon raised his hand, but into a fist this time. "I will beat the freakiness out of you, boy!"

But before he could, he felt his body restrained, and unable to move. "What are you doing to be, boy?!"

The boy didn't know what was happening or what his Uncle was talking about. Fearfully, he backed away slowly. "I'm not doing anything, I swear." The boy then turned his head to the side, noticing a stranger walking towards them, her hand aimed at Vernon.

"You, are you doing this?!" Vernon demanded, eyeing the woman.

Petunia ran to Dudley and wrapped her arms around him protectively from the woman.

"You're a freak just like him!" Vernon yelled, still unable to move.

"You're an animal." Morgana spat. "Maybe you should look like one."

Instantly, a blue spark of magic travelled from her hand. It surrounded Vernon's body. Vernon felt his fingered pulled into his hands and his limbs compressed into his body. His body shrank down, and his form transfigured into a fish.

With a wave of her hand, Vernon the fish was cast into the river. She then turned towards Petunia and the plump boy, whom was regarding Morgana fearfully.

Petunia was too prettified with fear to attempt to run, she could only hug her son closer to her. "Please, don't hurt us." She cried.

"That remains to be seen." Morgana said cooly. "Tell me why you were mistreating that boy, I can tell if you're lying, so if I sense even a bit of untruth in your voice, you will join your husband."

Petunia gulped. "He's my nephew. His mother promised us that he doesn't have magic, but he did! P-please." She pleaded, looking into Morgana's eyes.

With a glance, Morgana understood. She saw flashes of it. Child abuse and neglect. She was a powerful legilimens. "I see, you know of what he is, yet you condemned him. Your sister was a witch. Is she dead?"

Another glance told Morgana the answer. "I see."

Petunia widened her eyes. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Nothing much." Morgana shrugged. But she still had a dark countenance on her face. "I have a rule against harming women and children. But still," Morgana waved her hand over Petunia and Dudley's direction.

Their eyes glazed over, and their expressions blanked. "Your husband and nephew died in a car accident. If anyone asked, you will tell them so." She compelled, then made similar commands to Dudley. As soon as she finished modifying their memories, they dropped to the grass, unconscious.

Morgana then turned and walked towards the skinny boy.

The skinny bespectacled boy stared at the women whom just turned his uncle into a fish, and had dropped his aunt and cousin. And she was undoubtedly the prettiest lady he's ever seen in his young life. She has dark long hair and green eyes.

"What did you do to them?" The boy managed to say.

"Your Aunt and cousin are unharmed.

The boy edged away from her until his back touches a tree.

"Don't be afraid little one." She said softly.

The young boy seemed to harden his stare, mustering up courage. "I am not scared."

Morgana was impressed with resolve she saw in his young green eyes. "You don't know what you are, do you?"

"Am I a freak?" He asked, averting his gaze from hers.

Morgana gentle lifted his chin with her hand, allowing their eyes to meet once more "No matter what your Aunt or Uncle may have said or wanted you to believe, know this, you are definitely not a freak. Do you hear me?" She said, looking directly at him.

The young boy nodded.

"My name is Morgana Pendragon. What is your name?" Morgana asked with a soft smile.

"Harry, just Harry." He said in a timid tone.

She smiled. "You saw what I just did. I have the gift of magic." She created a ball of light in her palm.

Harry widened his eyes in amazement.

"You have the gift too!" She revealed. "Have you ever done anything you can't explain?"

Harry's eyes flash with recognition.

"You are a Wizard!" She said brightly.

"Are you a Wizard too?" Harry asked quickly.

Morgana laughed amusedly. "No, I'm a Witch. Boys are Wizards, while girls are referred to as Witches. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

' _Clever boy.'_ Morgana thought. ' _There's something familiar about his magic, these green eyes…could he be?'_

"Don't worry about your relatives, they will wake up with no memory of what transpired." Morgana explained cooly. "Harry, would you like to come with me?"

"You want me to go with you?" Harry looked up at her.

"Yes. If you wish, you can live with me and my husband." She smiled.

"What if your husband doesn't want me?" He said looking down.

Morgana chuckled, thinking of her beloved husband. "Between the two of us, my Husband is the nicer one."

Harry finally smiled at that, then he nodded, agreeing to coming with her. Harry took the hand she was offering, Morgana then led Harry to where she and her husband were staying.

(Line Break)

A dark-haired man and tinkling with antique watches on the table. It was a pastime of his. Creating and fixing watches.

He heard the door opened and closes.

"Honey, back from your walk so soon?" He called out without turning his back. Normally, his wife would take longer walks.

"Merlin, come here, I have someone for you to meet."

Merlin perked his head up. A guest! It's been so long.

Putting down the time pieces, he made his way to the front of the house, where he saw his beautiful wife and a young man. Immediately to Merlin, he recognised something extraordinary about the young man. He could sense the boy's spark.

"Dear wife, who is this dashing young lad." Merlin smiled.

"My name is Harry Potter sir."

"My, what a well-spoken young man." Merlin beamed brightly. "My name is Merlin, Morgana's husband."

Morgana moved to his side. ' _This boy is a wizard. I found him at the park, where his relatives had abandoned him. I thought him to be a muggleborn, but searching his aunt's memories showed that his mother gave him to her sister, believing him to be a squib.'_ She said to him mentally.

Merlin nodded without losing the smile. It saddened him to hear of witches and wizards being abused by normal folk, especially so young. His wife especially, didn't care for it, as she had grown up during the rule of Uther Pendragon.

' _I told him he could live with us. I sense something familiar about him.'_ Morgana said telepathically.

' _I feel the same.'_ Merlin mentally said back.

"I found him, and his family wasn't taking care of him properly. He happens to be a wizard. I think he should stay with us." Morgana said, for Harry's sake.

"I quite agree. You look to be a very clever young boy, Harry, how would you like to stay with us?"

Harry's green eyes lit up. "I would love to."

"We will teach you how to control your gift." Merlin added.

From that day since, Harry's world expanded.

That night as Harry laid asleep. Morgana walked out with a prick of the young boy's blood.

She dropped into a small bowl.

Then she pricks her own finger, allowing her blood to fall into the bowl. She then pour in some potion into the bowl.

" _Familial revealio_." She casted. The potion turned bright blue.

Merlin whom was watching from the side widened his eyes.

"It's true, he's distantly related to me." Morgana confirmed.

"He does remind me of Arthur, somehow." Merlin said fondly.

Morgana nodded with a smile, remembering the young boy looking back at her with courage. "I see it. Do you think he's the one?"

"Only time will tell." Merlin said, before intertwining his hand with his wife's. "In the meantime, it might be nice to have a child in the house, hm?"

Morgana rest her head on her husband's shoulders.

(Line Break)

"Alright Harry, please hold on to this shield." Merlin instructed.

"Yes, sir." Harry grabbed onto the edged of the shield with his small hands.

Morgana and Merlin each place a hand onto the shield as well.

"Emrys." Merlin said aloud, it was the code word to the portkey.

Harry felt his whole world swirled and twirled. When it was over, he found himself in an entirely new place.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, but there was a bright twinkle in his eyes. "And how did we get here?"

Merlin smiled, loving Harry's childlike wonderment to magic.

"That was a portkey. When we say the magic word, it brings us to another place that it was programmed to. As for where we are, we're home." Merlin grinned.

"Welcome to Camelot." Morgana said.

Around Harry, was a medieval kingdom.

As he followed Merlin and Morgana towards the castle, he saw a large courtyard. There was a big stone at its centre, and embedded in the stone was a beautiful golden hilted sword.

"What's that?" Harry said with amazement.

"That is a tale for another time." Morgana promised.

They showed him around. Harry couldn't believe the size of his room.

"Flippy! Morgana called out.

A small pointy ear bipedal creature appeared in a poof.

"What can Flippy do for mistress?" The male elf asked.

"This is Harry, he is my ward. Please inform everyone else of this."

The elf nodded towards Harry, before vanishing off.

Harry looked at Morgana.

"That was Flippy, our house-elf. We have many House-elves living here in Camelot, as well as other magical creatures such a pixies and unicorns. Please treat them all with respect."

"I promise." Harry exclaimed with a big smile.

"Good boy." Morgana said, ruffling the child's already unruly hair. "This will be your new home from now on."

(Line Break – two years later)

It had taken a while for Harry to fully come out of his shell. The first few weeks, Harry was reserved, not wanting to cause trouble, he didn't want to somehow offend Merlin and Morgana. He feared they might kicked him out.

But within weeks, Harry's fear was forgotten. Although he referred to them as Master Merlin and Lady Morgana, they very much treated him as a son they never had. And he reciprocated these feelings.

Morgana doted on him often, like a mother does. And Merlin encouraged him in different activities as a father should. All of the other magical residents of Camelot regarded Harry as Merlin and Morgana's son.

Camelot was heavily warded from the outside world. Its location was safeguarded from both muggles and wizards alike.

Harry directed his palm at the cushion. He concentrated. "Accio Cushion."

The cushion suddenly flew into his arms.

"Brilliant!" Merlin complimented. "Remember, magic comes from focus and will."

"Yes, master!" Harry said eagerly.

"Now, go finish your muggle homework, then go play with your friends."

Harry happily complied.

Merlin and Morgana quickly realised after Harry came to live with them that the young boy was very intelligent. He learnt things very quickly. Unlike others from Wizarding Britain, Merlin and Morgana were very adaptable to the human world, thanks to a thing called television. And they visited the muggle world often.

They wanted the best for their ward. They enrolled Harry in muggle school. And when he travels home by portkey, he would be schooled in magic by Morgana and Merlin.

Outside of magic, Morgana also instructed Harry in traditions and etiquette befitting a wizard and gentlemen.

Harry was always eager to learn, not wanting to disappoint his Master and Lady. He would persevere until he gets something done.

Harry didn't have a wand, since neither Morgana or Merlin uses one, so they taught him wandless magic.

In the muggle-world, Harry made muggle friends at school. In Camelot, Harry was friends with pixies and goblins that live on the kingdom. One foot in each world.

Morgana and Merlin watched Harry from afar.

"I can't imagine what's it was like before having him in our lives." Morgana said softly.

"He certainly brightens up the place."

"One day he will leave us." Morgana said sadly.

Merlin nodded. "But he will come back, family always does." He wrapped his arm around his wife.

(Line Break - 1994)

The Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland had been epic in Harry's opinion.

Fourteen-year old Harry Potter had ventured out to see the match with his Master and Lady's blessing. He was a big fan of Quidditch. He rides on his Firebolt often around the Kingdom.

The Bulgarian Seeker had won the game for Bulgaria with a legendary manoeuvre, catching the golden snitch.

Afterwards, the fans were outside the stadium in tents, drinking and dancing to victories. Even the Irish were in festive moods despite the loss.

Then pandemonium erupted. People started crying and shouting. A lot of people were running, as if for their lives.

"Death Eaters are coming!" Someone yelled. A lot of voices said pretty much the same thing.

Harry knew what Death Eaters are. He had read about them in books. Instead of running away, he walked towards where the people were running from, drawing his wand.

His wand had been handcrafted by the self-proclaimed greatest Wand-maker in the world – Merlin himself. It was made of Ancient Holly, and the core was Thunderbird feather soaked in Harry's blood. And unholy and powerful combination, as Harry has Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears coursing through his veins. It was a precaution that Morgana had devised to inoculate him from any poison.

"Look what we have here." A man is black robes and white masks chuckled. "Little chickens separated from their family." The man's similarly robed companion laughed.

Harry saw the two men cornering two young blondes. The girls were teenagers. Seemingly, the older sister was protectively covering her younger sister, whom had ropes around her ankles.

The older sister pointed her wand at one of the masked wizards.

"Expelliarmus." Her wand flicked off out of her hand.

Daphne Greengrass edged back with her sister. She was prettified, and feared what was going to happen to her and her sister.

The man chuckled darkly. As he tugs on his trousers, he suddenly let off a scream before he fell forward, unconscious.

Daphne backed away before the man could crumble on her. She looked up to see a teenage boy around her age, his wand was held up. It was obvious he had come to her rescue. Quickly, she saw him raising his wand in defence as the other death eater began firing volleys of spells and curses. Daphne was worried for her rescuer, but he seemed to be doing find defending himself.

Harry could feel the intensity of the spells hitting his shield waning. It was time to attack. From the tip of his wand, he let loose a concentrated wave of energy. It hit the death eater squarely on the chest, knocking him back, seemingly winding him.

The man grunted, he saw Harry walking towards him.

"Damn it. Accio!" He pointed his wand at his unconscious companion.

Harry fired another stunner.

As soon as his friend reached him, the man activated his portkey. The stunner hit at the same time as both death eaters vanished.

Harry cursed as they got away. Hopefully, his last stunner still managed to hit. He quickly remembered the two ladies that were still nearby.

He kneeled beside them. "Hey, are you two okay?"

"We're fine, thanks to you." The older blond teen said.

Harry couldn't help but admire her beauty. She has shoulder length blonde hair, that cascade over her shoulders in elegant curls. She had piercing blue eyes, and a regal and statuesque physique.

Her younger sister was a younger and tinier carbon copy, more cute than beautiful in Harry's opinion.

Harry made a small slash with his wand at the younger girl's bindings. The ropes became loose.

"Thank you for saving us." Astoria Greengrass cried.

"It is my genuine pleasure." Harry Potter smiled.

"What's your name? We would like to know the name of our hero. You have an English accent, and you're definitely a Wizard, but I don't believe I've seen you at Hogwarts." Daphne Greengrass asked intently. There was something about the stranger that was familiar to Daphne, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Harry was about to answer, but then he heard voices coming their way.

"Astoria! Daphne! I was worried!" A middle-aged man called out, coming their way.

"It seems you two are safe now, I must get going now." Harry said with a smile, as he touches his necklace. "Blue Moon." He said, activating his portkey, and vanished.

"Daphne, who was that?" Cyrus Greengrass said with concern. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, father." Daphne related.

"He save us from those masked men." Astoria cried as she quickly hugged her father.

Cyrus patted his youngest daughter's back as she cried. At the same time wondering the identity of the boy that had saved his daughters.

(Line Break)

"You what?!" Morgana half-yelled.

Harry kept quiet, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"Of all the Arthur-like thing to do, you chose to run towards Death Eaters!"

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly. "I just wanted to help."

Merlin had been quiet, at the same time, he had a proud gleam in his eyes. Morgana was proud too, but her concern for Harry outweighed such sentiments.

"Honey, I think Harry understands." Merlin finally said, Morgana began calming down.

Harry let out a small breath of relief.

"I'm proud that you save those girls." Morgana acknowledge with a small smile.

"It was the knightly thing to do." Harry smiled.

Morgana smiled, before sharing a look with her husband.

Merlin nodded. "Harry, there's something we wish to discuss with you."

"Okay." Harry waited.

"We want for you to start Hogwarts this year, you will be a Fourth Year." Said Merlin. "It'll be good for you to make friends with other Witches and Wizards your age. And there's another reason…"

Harry wasn't opposed to the idea, far from it, in fact. "I guess I don't mind. Sounds like fun. What's the other reason."

Morgana took a breath. "Harry dear, how much do you remember about your family."

Harry flinched and stiffened quickly, remembering the Dursleys.

"Not your cousin and his parents, I meant your nuclear family." Morgana corrected, realising her faux pas.

"My Aunt said my Mum and Dad died in a car crash." He answered robotically.

Morgana shook her head slowly. "Your Aunt lied to you. Your parents are very much alive."

Harry was shocked to say the least. "They are alive? Why did they…" He didn't have the strength to say 'left me'.

"From what we could gather, an incident when you were young left your magic severely drained, so much that they thought you were a squib."

"They abandoned me because they thought I can't do my magic?" Harry said, looking more hurt.

"We can't excuse what your parents did, but from your Aunt's memory, it appeared your mother didn't want to give you up, but she told her sister she believed you deserved a normal life, away from the dangers of the Wizarding world."

Harry's held back the tears.

"You see, your parents are James and Lily Potter." Merlin said softly.

Harry's breath hitched. He recognised those names. They were the names of the boy-who-lived's parents. God, that meant William Potter was his brother. Harry's mind was whirling.

"In a way, I believe she was trying to protect you. You've seen those masked people today; it was a lot worse back then. Those people who followed Voldermort would not hesitate against a child, especially someone they believed to be a squib." Merlin said.

"I-I." Harry didn't know what to say, he felt himself breathing faster. "I need to go." He turned around a ran to his room.

Morgana was about to go after him, but her husband grabbed her shoulders, gently. "Give him time."

Morgana sighed, knowing her husband was right.

(Line Break)

" _Reparo_." Harry said as the items in his room fixes itself and went back to their original positions. He had unleashed his anger on his rooms last night, and by morning, be barely had a wink of sleep.

He walked down towards kitchen, where he found Merlin and Morgana having breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?" Morgana asked with concern.

"I'm better now. I just needed some space to breath. I'm sorry about last night." Harry admitted. "I came to a conclusion last night."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell."

"I'm glad my mother and father gave me to the Dursley. While it was a shame I never got to know them, at least I got to meet you two. The Potters may I have given birth to me, but in my heart, you two are my parents." He said boldly. "I love the both of you dearly. Always."

Merlin smiled warmly.

Morgana failed to hold back her tears, faster than a leopard, she engulfs Harry in a crushing hug. "We love you as well Harry." Be pushed Harry away so she can look at him. "I love you like you are my own son. Always remember that Harry." She wiped away her tears. "You can call me mother." She prompted.

"Mum." Harry called.

Morgana smiled and cried happily.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Merlin added.

"Dad." Harry said genuinely, causing Merlin to broaden his smile.

(Line Break)

Harry have gone ahead with moving to Hogwarts.

He had sent a letter to Professor McGonagall, under the name Harry Ambrosius. Ambrosius had been an early name that people had used in reference to Merlin.

They met at the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley.

Professor McGonagall appeared to be an aged by regal Witch. "Mr Ambrosius." The professor greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you professor." Harry returned.

"I understand that you wish to transfer to Hogwarts from Ilvermorny."

Harry nodded. "Yes, professor."

"Why, might I ask. Ilvermorny is a fine institution."

"My family moved to the Aisle. And Hogwarts suddenly became much closer than Ilvermorny." He smiled.

"By your age, you should be in fourth year, I believe."

"That is correct."

"Still, I want to see a demonstration of your level. I have been out of touch with the education standards at Ilvermorny." She said sternly. "I am the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I feel I should want to see your understanding of the subject. Please transfigure this coaster into a quill, and back."

"As you wish." Harry waved his wand over the coaster, it turned into a beautiful quill. He then waved back, and it reverted back into a coaster. And then, just to show off, he turned the coaster into a mouse, before turning it back.

Professor McGonagall looked astounded. "Impressive, Mister Ambrosius, transfiguring an inanimate object into an animate object, and nonverbally too are NEWT level skills. I'm very impressed. Hogwarts would be lucky to have you."

"I'm afraid that I led you here under false pretences. My name is not really Harry Ambrosius, at least my last name isn't." He slid his transcript across the table.

Professor McGonagall ashen as he read the name on the report card. Distinctively, it said 'Harry Potter.' McGonagall looked up, the teen in front of her was a spitting image of James Potter. And his eyes were the same unique shade of green as Lily Potter.

"Dear Merlin, you're…" She gasped. "Do you know about your parents?"

Harry nodded.

"And do you resent them?" She challenged.

Harry sighed. "There's no point in dwelling on the past. I am who I am because of my experiences. I'm happy to be who I am. On that note, I would at like to see what kind of people they are with my own eyes. I hope you can keep this between us for now, at least until the sorting. I don't want to deal with the Daily Prophet anytime soon."

McGonagall nodded, following his wishes. "I must inform the Headmaster."

"Do as you must, professor." Harry said diplomatically.

"If you don't mind me asking, I know your parents. They told me you weren't capable of using magic."

"You mean me being a squib?" Harry laughed softly. "It's alright professor, I'm not offended. It seemed whoever diagnosed me as a squib made a mistake." He said with a shrugged. He was saying that Albus Dumbledore made a mistake without realising it.

"Why didn't your Aunt inform your mother when you began displaying any signs of magic. She was supposed to."

"I supposed she wanted to keep the money." Harry answered, based on what Morgana had informed him. "I only stayed with them for a couple of years though. A kind Wizard couple had taken me in and rescue me from the Dursley, they raised me and taught me magic. But they feel I should connect with my ancestral roots, which relates to me going to Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me the name of your magical guardians?" The professor inquired.

"I'm not at liberty to say. They are good people who treasures their privacy." Harry explained. "But if you give a Magical Oath not to disclose their identity to anyone else, then I'll tell you."

The professor slowly took out her wand after a moment of consideration. "I swear on my magic to not disclose the identity of the magical couple that took Harry Potter in from the Dursley to anyone who isn't privy to it until he gives me permission to do so, so mote it be." A stream of light marked the completion of the oath.

Harry smiled, satisfied with her oath. "Thank you professor. They are actually over there." He waved for Merlin and Morgana to walk over from a different table.

Merlin and Morgana came to their booth.

"Professor." They bowed.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Professor inclined. She was confused, she had expected a much older couple. Merlin and Morgana looked like they were in their mind twenties.

Merlin waved his hand through the air. The air seemed to shimmered for a moment.

Professor McGonagall recognised a privacy spell when she saw one. It prevents others from listening in. Merlin had also cast a notice-me-not charm.

"This should give us some privacy." Merlin smiled.

The professor was stunned by the ease the young man had conjured the ward, with no wand and no incantation. She had never seen anything like it, aside from Albus Dumbledore. Now she was genuinely curious.

"My name is Merlin Emrys, and this is my wife, Morgana Pendragon." Merlin introduced.

"That's not possible." The professor refuted sensibly.

"I swear on my magic that what I just said was the truth, so mote it be." Merlin said, a slowly stream of light appeared.

"Dear Merlin." She said in astonishment, causing him to smile, as she just used his name. She looked like she was about to faint.

"How are you two still alive? And you two are married? I thought you two were mortal enemies."

"History is a bit muffled." Merlin laughed. "It's true my wife danced on the dark side for a bit, but she came back into the light. As for how we stayed alive this long, that is not something we can disclose, sorry."

"So, are you going to accept Harry into Hogwarts?" Morgana asked politely.

The Professor was still in shocked that she was talking to the infamous Morgan Le Fay.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't. I must say, it's an absolute honour to meet the two of you. I am a big fan." She smiled warmly.

"Don't be. We're just an old couple who have removed ourselves from the affairs of the world." Merlin admitted. "It's up to the younglings to fight for what is right now."

Harry was holding back a laugh, settling for a grin.

Seeing the grin plastered on the young teen's face, McGonagall shook her head. "That mischievous grin. I really hope you didn't inherit your father's streak for trouble." she added pointedly.

Merlin and Morgana grinned toothily. While Harry Potter flashed a guilty smiled.

Deep in Professor McGonagall's heart, she knew Harry Potter would create waves, and somehow, there was something exciting about that prospect she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

 **A/N: Chapter One done. Please Rate and Review :D**

 **I sort of based Merlin and Morgana from the Show Merlin. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical error.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Once and Future King.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

 **Summary: Harry has a twin brother, who is the boy-who-lived. Raise away from his birth family, and trained by some of the most powerful witch and wizard ever lived, Harry forged a different path for himself. Joins Hogwarts at Fourth-year. Good Dumbledore.**

 **A/N: Edited – Shout-out to Reviewer "Reader AZ" who notices some mistakes with this chapter. I've revised the mistakes. Cheers."**

 **Chapter Two: Explosive Debut at Hogwarts!**

September arrive, Morgana and Merlin brought Harry to King's Cross Station. For generations, witches and wizards have brought to children to platform nine-an-three-quarters to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade. Morgana and Merlin are unable to conceive as a by-product of their supernatural immortality – as such, they had never had the experience of taking a son or daughter to the platform. It was proving to be an exciting and emotional experience for the family.

Harry followed the other students through the gateway into the platform. Morgana and Merlin followed behind.

"Please write to us at least once every few days." Said Morgana, almost tearfully.

"Honey, please, you're making a scene."

"I can make a scene if I damn-well want to!" She hissed to her husband.

"Mum, I'll write to you once a day." Promised Harry, he scratched an x over his chest. "Cross my heart."

Morgana loved it when Harry calls her mum or mother. "I expect perfect grades."

"Take care, Harry." Merlin nodded with pride.

"I'll be back for Christmas break." Harry said before he heads off. He only carried a single luggage case. His luggage imbued with an expansion charm. Inside the luggage was a small apartment. Such an item was very expensive to purchase, but Morgana wanted the best for her son.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped on board the locomotive vessel. He cast one last look at his guardians, flashing them a quick two-finger salute before walking down the carriage.

He found a compartment with three other students in it. "I hope you don't mind, but the other compartments are full."

The slightly chubby teen nodded politely. "Um, sure."

"Cheers, mate." Harry smiled. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville shook Harry's hands.

Harry then turned to the other two ladies in the compartment. He reached out to shake their hands as they introduced themselves.

"Hannah Abbott." The blonde girl said.

"Susan Bones." Susan said.

"Pleasure." Harry winked and smiled, causing Susan and Hannah to blush slightly.

He then took the seat beside the boy, situated near the door and across from the two female Hogwarts students. Harry kept to himself as the train went on the move. Neville, Susan and Hannah talked amongst themselves.

Thirty minutes in, one of them spoke directly to Harry. It was Neville.

"Um, Harry, what year are you in, I don't believe I've seen you before, not that I know everyone." Neville added meekly.

"You would be correct. I transferred here from Ilvermorny." Harry said, going with the fabricated story. "I am in my fourth year this year."

"Ilvermorny!" Hannah said with surprise. "From America?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"What's it like?" Susan questioned curiously.

Harry had no idea how to respond, having never set foot in Ilvermorny before. "The castle is magical. The students are friendly. And the professors are strict, but kind." Harry shrugged, he was basically describing Camelot in very vague details.

Susan seemed satisfied. "So, you haven't been sorted yet? We're fourth-years as well. So we might even me housemates." She mused.

"I'm okay to be sorted with any of the houses, to be honest." Harry opined. "What houses are you guys in."

"I'm in Gryffindor." Neville told. "Hannah and Susan are in Hufflepuff."

Shortly before arriving, Harry and Neville left the compartment so the girls could change into their school robes. Then they swapped.

Harry's uniform and robes look like theirs, except they lack any additional colour to them that would indicate his school house. After his sorting, Harry plan to send a letter to Morgana, then she would purchase the uniform with house colours on them.

"First-years, come with me!" A giant of man called out across the platform.

' _He must be a half-giant. Wicked.'_ Harry gaped. He turned to Neville. "I think I'll go with the First-years. Catch you guys around." He said with a grin.

It was tradition for the First Years to take canoes across the lake into the Castle. On the small boats, the younglings all looked at him strangely, probably wondering why an older student was going with them.

He followed the large man, whom he learnt was called Hagrid. They made their way towards great hall, where he recognised Professor McGonagall standing just outside the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "When I call out your name, please walk down towards the stool. You will then be sorted." She gave Harry a look. Merlin and Morgana had managed to persuade the Transfiguration professor not to inform Dumbledore of Harry's transfer to Hogwarts, at least not until the sorting. She agreed, as the Headmaster doesn't necessarily need to be informed of such matters.

Harry watched from afar as each of the first-year students were called out by name. He figured, being the only Fourth-year among them, his name would be the last to be called out.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall finally called out. With a breath, he stepped forward.

(Line break)

Lily Potter, the smartest and brightest witch of generation was sitting at the long table at the end of the Great Hall. Her eyes habitually fleet towards her son.

But her presence at this moment wasn't in the capacity as a helicopter parent. No. She was the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, and the occasional Charms substitute teacher.

William's hair looked like a shade half-way between her red hair and James' dark hair. Growing up, her son had been somewhat arrogant, reminding her of his father during his early years at Hogwarts. But it never ceased to surprise her the trouble and adventure he gets into each year. Each tribulation, she saw her son growing into a more mature young man.

In his first year, William faced Voldermort, who was reduced to nothing more than a wraith. The dark lord had attempted a revival by taking the Philosopher stone.

In second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. This event too was related to a diary Voldermort left behind.

In third-year, Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. He tried to kidnap William.

And now it was the fourth-year.

' _Dear Merlin, just one year without any danger…'_ She prayed.

On both of Williams side, were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lily attribute William's reform in behaviour to Miss Granger's friendship. She rather like Hermione, as the young muggleborn-Witch reminds her of herself when she was at Hogwarts.

Her younger daughter, born a year after Voldermort's fall was now in her second year. She was sorted in Gryffindor as well, and Lily could make her form at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Her daughter was a carbon copy of her. Scarlet hair and emerald green eyes.

The Sorting Hat began to sing, as it does every year. And every year, a different song.

"A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The final note of the song informed Lily that the sorting was about to begin. She tried to pay attention, as many of these new first-years are going to be her student. As a former Gryffindor, she was also interested to see the New Gryffindor.

Overall, she though the Sorting hat had divided the cohort rather evenly. Lily believed the sorting should almost be done now. Patiently, she listened as McGonagall called the last of the to-be-sorted students.

"Harry Potter!" She called out.

Lily felt her breath hitched in her throat. Her chest began to feel heavy, and her blood ran cold. Did she hear correctly? Apparently, she did, because everyone around, students were whispering, they were repeating the word 'Potter' with confusion. The Hall was buzzing with whispers and movements.

Her head snapped towards the entrance to Great Hall.

A young man walked confidently towards the Sorting hat. Lily almost gasped. Even from afar, the young man held an incredible resemblance to James. No doubt, others were making the connection. Lily unconsciously covered her mouth her hand. ' _It's Harry!'_ She felt wetness flowing from her eyes, and down her cheeks. She kept her eyes on Harry. ' _What is he doing here…'_ Out of the corner of her eyes, she knew her other children were casting glances at her.

Harry sat down on the stool. The Hat was then place atop his head.

Lily watched, wondering which House her eldest son would be sort into. ' _He's grown so big…and I missed it all. I wonder if he knows about me…what has Petunia told him?'_

After nearly five minutes, the Hat still haven't made a decision. Lily thought it was odd.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table – Daphne Greengrass was having her very own reaction to Harry Potter's debut at Hogwarts. While his last name had pique her interest during the sorting, it was his face that caught her attention.

It was him. The look on Astoria's face confirmed any small doubts she might have had. Harry Potter was the boy who saved her and her sister the night of the Quidditch World Cup. Why's he here? She thought. Cascades of questions filled her mind. Is he related to the Boy-Who-Lived? And Daphne figured the best way to find out is to ask Harry Potter himself.

The Gryffindor table was a buzzed.

"Hey mate, did McGonagall say 'Potter'?" Ron said sharply. "Is he a distant cousin or something?"

William, looking pensive, didn't reply right away. He saw the emotional look adorn on his mother's face. "I think he's my brother…"

"I didn't know you have a brother." Hermione said strangely.

"He's my twin-brother. My mum and dad doesn't really talk about it. I only knew about it because my godfather accidentally let it slip once last year." William admitted.

"Where has he been all this time?" Ron said with a frown.

"Never mind that, why didn't he live with you?" Hermione pressed.

"Sirius didn't say much, only that an accident left him a squib, so my parents sent him to live with our muggle relatives."

"That's not fair." Hermione couldn't help but remarked.

"They wanted him to live a normal life." William defended.

Hermione stilled her tongue.

Further down the table, Roselyn Potter stared with wide-eye at Harry Potter, whom looked like a younger copy of her father.

"Hey Rose, do you know him, he has the same last name as you." Ginny asked quietly.

Roselyn shook her head in denial. "I've never seen him before…" But hesitantly, she added, "but I think my mum does."

Roselyn saw her mother's expression. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

Roselyn and William shared a look. They were going to have to see their mother later for an explanation.

"Very interesting Mister Potter." The Hat said aloud. "It's been a very long time since I had this much trouble sorting a student. A very long time, indeed. You have qualities befitting all four houses."

Some of the Professors at the table gasped. The students were similarly galvanised. To them, this must seem novel and exciting, as it almost never happens.

"I look forward to seeing your potential, Mister Potter." The Hat chuckled. "So better be, RAVENCLAW!"

The hall was met with silence at that announcement.

William and Roselyn were surprised. A Potter in Ravenclaw.

The silence was like the calm before a storm. The Ravenclaw table erupted into applause, welcoming their newest member.

Lily Potter watched poignantly as her estranged son moved to sit with the Ravens.

Even Albus Dumbledore seemed shock at the development.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Albus." She signalled. That seemed to do the trick to wake Albus out of his reverie.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, his arms opened in wide welcome. "May the feast commence!"

(Line Break)

Harry walked towards the Ravenclaw table. The Ravens even made room for him to sit with the other Fourth-year Ravenclaw students. He could feel all eyes were on him, he could nothing but try his best to ignore them.

"Hello Harry, welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm Padma Patil." A fourth-year girl introduced politely. She sat to his right.

"Thanks." He beamed.

Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, Isobel MacDougal, Sue Li and Terry Boot each similarly introduced themselves.

Harry then noticed an elderly Wizard address the entire hall. His voice was deep and it echoed soundingly across the Hall.

"May the feast commence!" Dumbledore issued, and the tables were suddenly lavished with dish and rich cuisine.

Harry helped himself to some chicken, roast vegies and bread. He realised that the Ravens sitting near him were still looking at him expectedly.

Raising an eyebrow, he said. "Just ask whatever's on your mind, I won't bite."

It was Lisa Turpin who spoke. She has medium length brown hair and a heart shaped face. To Harry, she had a very kind demeanour.

"Are you related to William Potter?" She said with barely restrained curiosity.

"Are you all wondering the same thing?" Harry questioned.

They nodded collectively.

Harry sighed. "If you must know, William is my twin brother."

This elicited surprised gasps from all those within earshot.

"If you're his twin, where have you been all this time?" Terry Boot questioned.

"Umm, that's a bit more complicated." Harry supposed. "I only found out about being related to the Potters recently."

"Guys, stop interrogating Harry. Let him eat." Padma admonished, sensing Harry's sudden discomfort in answering their questions. He mouthed her a silent 'thank-you.'

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to pry." Terry said.

"It's alright. I can hardly fault someone from the House of Knowledge for being curious." Harry dismissed good-naturedly.

"Wow, the food is awesome." Harry said with appreciation.

"Does it match the standard at Ilvermorny?" Lisa said coyly.

"It just might." Harry chortled whilst thinking of the cuisine prepared by the house-elves within Camelot.

As he ate, Harry glanced towards the professor's table. As he scanned the length of the long table, his emerald eyes met with eyes of identical shade and ambiance. Quickly, Harry turned back towards his plate. Harry couldn't deny that his mother was a beautiful woman. Was she still staring, Harry didn't dare to look up again, lest he wanted to increase the awkwardness.

He couldn't just waltz up to her and say, 'Hey, not sure if you recall, but I'm your son, cheerio.' Harry quickly shook his head to clear away to incessant thoughts.

(Line Break)

Lily's heart jumped when she saw Harry looked at her. When he quickly cast his eyes elsewhere, she couldn't help but feel dishearten. She felt weighed down – inside, her guilt was spiralling.

Professor McGonagall sat down beside Lily.

"Did you know?" Lily asked cooly.

McGonagall nodded, taking a casual sip of her Pumpkin juice.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lily hissed lowly.

"It wasn't my business to tell." The Transfiguration professor replied.

"He's _my_ son." She said sharply, but quietly.

"A son you sent away." McGonagall said with clear disapproval.

"I-I…" Lily's breath hitched, unable to find words to justify her actions. Her voice softened. "I thought I was doing what's best for him, even Albus said he doesn't have any magic-"

"I assure you, he does." McGonagall cut in. "I'm sorry Lily, but that's the truth. If it's any consolation, he seems like a very well-adjusted and intelligent young man."

"You've spoken to him then? What can you tell me?" Lily asked, with desperation layered in her voice.

"I can tell you a number of things from what I've seen of Mister Potter, the elder." McGonagall said. "But I think it's best for you to learn these things for yourself."

"I don't know where to begin."

(Line Break)

After everyone was properly fed and watered, Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. "It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"I guess I won't get to try out for the team this year." Harry groaned quietly to himself. Apart of his desire to go to Hogwarts is to try out for the Quidditch team.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

At that moment, the sky ceiling thundered loudly. The large doors of the Great Hall banged open audibly. Standing under the archway was a frightening silhouette of a man. The lightning momentarily illuminated his appearance. His face looked like it had been disfigured and scarred on many occasions. Part of his nose was missing, and one of his eyes was artificial. This was a man who looked like he had been spat right out of hell.

A clunking sound could be heard as he walked towards Dumbledore, the sound made from the friction of his wooden peg and the floor.

Dumbledore and the strange man shook hands and exchanged inaudible words with one another. The scarred man then took a seat on the teacher's table.

Dumbledore then addressed the audience once more. "May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher." Said Dumbledore brightly. "Professor Alastor Moody."

There seemed to be a lack of reception as everything was whispering.

Harry was listening in on what Terry Boot was saying to Sue Li. "Alastor Moody, I heard he was a former Auror."

Moody didn't seem disturbed one bit by his lack of welcome from the student body. Instead, he took of swig of flash that he pulled out of his jacket.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" A tall redheaded boy from the Gryffindor table said loudly.

Harry too felt excited at the prospect at competing in such a rare event. This would make up for the fact that Quidditch would be cancelled this year.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said in good humour. "As I was saying, the Triwizard Tournament was first established centuries ago, as a friendly competition to foster friendship between the three great European schools of Wizardry – Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The tradition has been discontinued due to a number of tragic accidents. Now, it's been decided by our ministry to be the right time to revive this age-old tradition. The head of the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton schools will be coming here in October with a delegation of their students, and they will remain with us for the remainder of the year. I implore you to be courteous to our foreign guests. And one last note," he said as the excited chatter increased. "It's been decided that, in light of the death-toll that the Tournament has accumulated in the past, only students who are of age, that is, being over 17, are allowed to put forth their name for consideration."

That last revelation was met with an outcry of outrage and boos. Even Harry felt disappointed about this rule.

"Anyway, it is late, and you all must get to bed." Dumbledore said with a finish.

(Line Break)

"What is in the water, but doesn't get wet?" The Animated Eagle knocker asked. The entrance to Ravenclaw tower was protected by a password. Not just any passwords, a riddle.

"A reflection." Harry voiced confidently.

The Eagle bowed. "You may enter."

"Not bad, Potter." The Prefect nodded with a smile.

The Prefects had explained the rules to the first years and to Harry himself.

As it turns out, the Ravenclaw students each have their own individual bedrooms, which suited Harry just fine. It wasn't too spacious, but wasn't too confined either.

As Harry went to bed, he imagined the inevitable reunion between himself and his birth-family. Did they even want to talk to him? Should he seek them out, or wait for them to come to him? Hundreds of scenarios flowed through his head, until eventually he drifted off to sleep.

(Line Break)

"I appreciate you two for coming, as late as it is." Lily said to her son William and her daughter Roselyn. "I understand that you would have questions."

"Harry is my brother. My twin-brother." William said. It wasn't a question.

Roselyn was shocked and speechless. She had a brother, one she never even knew.

Lily nodded. "When did you find out?"

"During my first year, from Uncle Sirius." Supplied William.

Lily made a note to have a word with Sirius at some point.

"Wait," Roselyn demanded. "William has a twin-brother?! How come I've never heard anyone mention anything about it!" She said with fiery countenance. "Where has he been?!"

"Let me start from the beginning…" Lily began.

(Line Break)

Professor Flitwick had given everyone their timetables in the morning.

Harry was taking Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. History, Herbology and Transfiguration with Slytherins. Potions, and Defence against the Dark arts with the Hufflepuff. Astronomy, and Charms with the Gryffindor's.

Arithmancy, and Ancient runes are complex electives, so due to the small numbers of students, the class has a mix of all four houses.

Harry's first subject of the day was Potions, down in the dungeons.

The Potions teacher was pale, and dons black robes. Harry would've pegged him for a vampire. He has long greasy hair, and a distinct long nose. He had heard from Padma that Professor Snape was notorious for favouring students belong to his own house, that is, Slytherin.

"Mr Potter, our new celebrity." Snape said in an oily tone.

' _What is his problem?'_ Harry thought. Why was he singling him out? Was it because he's the only new student in class?

"What potion do I get if I use the following ingredients: Lacewing flies, Leeches, Powered Bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed and Shredded Boom-slang skin."

' _Easy.'_ Harry thought. "Sir, if those ingredients, I would most likely be brewing a Polyjuice Potion."

The professor then asked Harry two more Potions questions, each one harder than the last.

"The only cure to Basilisk venom is Phoenix tears, or using Unicorn blood to buy time." Harry answered the last one.

Professor Snape looked at Harry Potter with a contemplative look, staring straight into Harry's green-eyes. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a flash of surprise through the Professor's eyes. It was fleeting, almost as if it was never there, but Harry was sure he saw it.

The professor didn't acknowledge whether the answers were wrong or correct. He merely turned around, in an audible voice he said, "Turn your book to page 185."

The Puffs were surprised and count their blessings that no points were deducted from Ravenclaw.

The Ravens were surprised as well as impressed that Harry Potter was able to answer all of those questions. Even the smarter Ravens could only answer the first two questions.

(Line Break)

During recess, Harry went to explore the grounds outside of the castle.

"Potter." A voice called out from behind.

Naturally, Harry turned around. "You…?" He recognised her. It was the elder sister he saved during the World Cup.

The blonde Slytherin nudged her head for him to follow her for a walk.

"Last time, you left before you even introduced yourself." She added pointedly.

Harry looked sheepish at that. "Sorry about that, I really had to get home then. If it isn't too late, I'm Harry Potter."

Daphne snorted. "It is a bit late, but I'll accept it under one condition."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What condition?"

"I don't know yet." She said whimsically. "I'll tell you when I do."

"Should I be worried?" He laughed.

"You are walking with a Slytherin of your own free will." She warned jokingly. "You'll just going to have to wait and see. First things first, I'm Daphne Greengrass."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, an etiquette taught to him by Morgana.

"I'm surprised to see you have some tact and manners." She joked with a small smile. "Unlike your brother." She added with slight distaste.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"News travel fast at Hogwarts."

"Unbelievable." He muttered. He decided to change the topic. "How was your first class of the day?"

"I had Defence against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. It was unusual." Said the blonde Slytherin.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Her lips quirked upwards. "See? You're learning."

"Bloody snakes." He said shaking his head, she of course, understood he said it without any ill-feeling as it was meant to.

"Whatever Potter. Just be glad I'm wasting my time talking to you." She reminded, gracefully brushing hair behind her ear.

"So, Miss Greengrass, why _are_ you spending your recess with someone like me?"

"Well, you did save me and my sister."

"Is that all?" He said amused.

"And I like to surround myself with interesting people?"

"And I'm _interesting_?" He asked challengingly.

"Not with that attitude you're not, Potter." She claimed, her sky-blue eyes seem to sparkle as she spoke.

"Harry." He said. "Call me Harry."

Daphne didn't say anything, at first. "Fine." She agreed. "But only if you call me Daphne."

"Well, that seems fair, Daphne."

"Recess is almost over." Daphne related, checking the time with a quick ' _tempus'_ spell. "We should head to class. I have Transfiguration next."

"Same. Let's go together." He had almost forgotten that he was having double Transfiguration with the Slytherins next.

(Line Break)

Harry went to sit next to Terry and Padma during the lesson, while Daphne sat near Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini.

"Today's topic will be to transfigure two objects into a single object. This is known as fusion transfiguration." Said the Professor. She then demonstrated the spell on two silver coins, turning them a gold coin. "Now practice amongst yourself." She said, ushering them by clapping her hands.

Next to Harry, Padma seemed to be having some difficulty. Her managed to transfigure one coin, whilst the other one was improperly fused to the side of the goblet.

"Why isn't it working?!" She hissed quietly with frustration.

"Don't let the fact that you're manipulating two objects get to you." Said Harry. "Imagine the two coins are a singular object, even though they are not physically connected. Separation is only an illusion. The space that separates the two objects are inconsequential. Besides the target, ignore everything else. Now try again." Harry urged.

Padma nodded. She swirled her wand, and did the incantation. Her second set of coins turned into a goblet. It wasn't as refined as McGonagall's transfigured product, but it was an operational goblet nonetheless.

"Thanks Harry!" Padma said elated.

"Well done Miss Patil." The Transfiguration professor applauded. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Most of the Slytherins scowled.

"And Mr Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw for helping a fellow student." McGonagall beamed.

"Thanks, Padma did all of the work." Harry said modestly.

"Now, Mr Potter, I would like to see your attempt." She said, watching him carefully.

Harry waved his wand over his coins. They transformed into a brilliant goblet with Ravenclaw emblazoned on it.

"Well done Mister Potter! Twenty-points to Ravenclaw for successful use of non-verbal transfiguration. You seem to have inherited your father's knack for transfiguration."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Should he be proud?

"Now I have an extra challenge for you Mister Potter." The Professor seem to muse. "Fission Transfiguration is the opposite of Fusion Transfiguration, and more difficult of the two." She then showed the wand movement and incantation. She demonstrated on a cushion, transfiguring it into a gold and a silver coin. "The more distinct the two objects from one another, the harder it is."

The professor then pointed to a second cushion, conveniently on her desk.

Harry stood up and walked closer to it. At this point, he was pretty sure all eyes were on him.

Harry imitated McGonagall's wand movement, and spoke the spell in his head. The cushion then transformed into a Snake and an Eagle. The serpent coiled, while the bird flapped upwards.

"Bravo Mister Potter!" The Professor clapped with marvel. "Combining animated transfiguration, that is turning a non-moving object into a living object, with fission transfiguration is a beyond N.E.W.T level. I'm most impressed. Thirty points to Ravenclaw."

The other Ravenclaws clapped happily, seeing that they have scored 70 points in one lesson.

When class was dismissed, Harry earned himself a stack of extra advanced level homework.

(Line Break)

Harry's last class for the day was double periods of Ancient Runes. The class had only 12 students. Half of whom were Ravenclaw students.

Su Li sat to Harry's left, while Daphne took his left. And to her left was her friend Blaise.

There were also two Gryffindors in the class. Parvati Patil, Padma's twin, and Hermione Granger.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling was the teacher in charge of the subject. She gave everyone a runic text that they had to decipher.

She walked around the classroom, watching the students transcribe the text.

"Mister Potter, why isn't your textbook opened?" She questioned.

Harry handed the professor his notebook.

On the page, written in beautiful cursive. " _…fire breaths light, shadow encompasses space…the lack of both, equates to nothingness…"_

"It seems you have already finished the task. Well done."

The other students in class were surprised by how fast he completed the assignment, especially the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl. She seemed rather displeased.

"Have you studied Ancient Runes before?" Professor Babbling questioned.

"Yes professor, I happened to have studied this particular ancient language before." He supplied with an honest smile.

"I must say, I am impressed with the syllabus at Ilvermorny. It seems I must keep an eye out for you, Mister Potter, and I now expect good things. Ten points to Ravenclaw." She smiled before moving on.

He then felt a sharp nudge to his right side.

"I can't seem to find any reference to this symbol." Daphne whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes, scooching over towards her. He then spent the remainder of the class helping Daphne with the assignment. Harry explained to her how the orientation of the symbols changes the syntax of the prose, and some tricks to help remember. Aside from Harry, Daphne and Granger were the only two to have complete the assignment by the end of the lesson.

(Line Break)

After class, Harry returned to the Ravenclaw tower to shower before heading down for dinner. As he made his way towards the great hall, he heard some people around the corner.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy." A young redheaded girl snapped.

"You need to show more respects towards your betters." A blonde boy proclaimed highly. Flanking both of his sides were two thuggish looking teens. All three boys were from Slytherins, donning the telltale green on their robes. The boy drew his wand.

The girl reactively reached for her own wand, but the two remaining Slytherin boys grabbed each of her arms.

"Ahhh." She cried as the burly boy twisted her wrist painfully, forcing her to drop her wand.

"Not so touch without scar-head protecting you." The blonde boy sneered, pressing the tip of his wand against her neck.

She tried to struggle free, but they were too strong.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!"

Malfoy turned around. His lips curled venomously. "If it isn't the leftover Potter. I'll teach you to give me the proper respect." He sneakily fired off a red stunner.

The stunner was neutralised as Harry slashed his non-verbal shield charm against it. Harry did a quick series of wand movements. A red flash later, Malfoy's wand was sent flying out of his grasp, and barely a second later, the Malfoy heir was hanging upside down in mid-air, as if one of his legs was being tied by an invisible noose.

"Get him, you fools!" Malfoy shouted to his goons. The roguish boys obeyed like trained lapdogs, they released their grip on the young girl, and moved around Malfoy and on toward Harry.

Harry stunned one in the face, and banished the bigger one into the wall. Both attackers dropped unconscious.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy raged.

"Please, save your breath." Harry fake-yawned. "I don't give two-shits about your father, or your mother, or even your great, great, grandfather. I'm sure that Lucius Malfoy will be happy to hear that his son and heir got his ass handed to him. And I'll be happy to share my memories of this encounter with others if you wish to brings others into this." Harry said, tapping his wand to his noggin. "Do you understand?"

Malfoy nodded mutely.

"And if I find you bullying any other students…" Harry didn't finish, he didn't have to.

Harry moved pass Malfoy to the younger redhead. She was on her bottom, looking at him with bewilderment. He offered his hand, and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shyly.

"Let's go." He said, leading the young girl away from the corner and towards the Great Hall.

"Wait, let me down!" Malfoy shouted.

"The spell should be released in half an hour! In the meantime, just hang around." He made a joke.

The young girl giggled at his pun.

"And please keep your voice down, you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, do you? It would be so unseemly." Harry reminded, causing Malfoy to shut up.

Smiling, Harry led the younger girl away.

"Oh my god, I have never seen anyone handle Malfoy like that! It was so cool." She pumped her fist. "Ow!" She winced.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly.

"Crabbe twisted my arm earlier." She related, a bit of tears welling up at the edge of her eyes.

"Let me see." Said Harry, she held out her arm. He waved his other hand over her arm. The purplish bruise fades away. "I'm Harry Potter by the way, what's your name?"

She felt the pain washing away. Her arm felt as good as new. She pulled her sleeve back down. "I'm Rose Potter."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yep, I'm your little sister."

' _I have a sister?!'_ "What?!"

(Line Break)

Two siblings were sitting outside the castle, on a cosy grassy area. They had about half-an hour before dinner.

"So, you didn't know you had a sister?" She summarised.

Harry confirmed as he shook his head slowly. "I only recently learnt that the Boy-Who-Lived is my twin-brother. And I know James and Lily Potter are my birth-parents, I didn't know that they had a younger daughter as well." He admitted.

"Well, here I am." Roselyn said. "The sister you never knew existed."

"Well, I've always wanted a sister." Harry smiled. "I still can't believe I have one! You're so cute and adorable!"

Roselyn blushed.

"Rose."

"Hm?"

"I know you already have an older brother, and a father and mother that you know your whole life. But if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me and ask, right?"

Roselyn nodded, unsure of what to say to something so earnest.

"Let's head back in." Harry suggested.

"Harry? Are you angry with Mum and Dad?" She asked.

Harry turned his head back slightly. His green eyes seemed radiant in the darkness of the evening. "No, I'm not angry at them, nor do I hate them. They gave me life. At the same time, I feel no love for them either. I don't know them, though, a part of me wants to. Does that answer your question, little sister?"

She nodded, "Lets go in, I'm getting cold."

(Line Break)

During dinner, Lily Potter was already sitting at usual spot. When she saw Harry came in, she was surprised. Not because of his arrival, that, she had been anticipating nervously all day. No, it was the fact that her eldest son had walk in with her youngest daughter.

She was further astonished when they seemed to exchange pleasant words before Harry went off to sit at his table, and Roselyn went to the Gryffindor table. Each were then swarmed by their own friends.

Curiouser and curiouser.

(Line Break)

As Harry sat down, Ravenclaws from other years walked by and pat his back.

"Well done, Potter." A prefect said.

"Good job with the points mate." Another said.

He finally understood what was going on. He had singlehandedly earned the House 70 points on the first day, hence they were now in the lead. Seemingly, within the span of a day, his popularity within the house had skyrocketed.

Padma then sat down beside him. Her face was full of mirth. "Hey Harry, what's the deal between you and Greengrass?" she asked with interest swirling behind her eyes.

"We're friends." He replied cooly.

"Is that all?" She replied in a coy tone. "I don't know Harry. Greengrass hardly interacts with those within her own house, let alone fraternise with those from other houses. Do you know her nickname?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this is only my second day." He reminded pointedly.

"They call her the Ice Queen." Terry butted in. "Stone cold and indifferent towards almost everyone and everything."

Harry raised an eyebrow, really? That sounded nothing like the blonde he knew. She wasn't the liveliest person he knew, but he wouldn't call her cold.

But now that he thought about it, she did seem more distant towards most others. He cast a look towards the Slytherin table. Daphne was sitting there, beside Tracy and another Slytherin girl. And Harry saw it. The stoic expression – the Ice Queen.

Turning back to Padma, "She's my friend. Please stop insinuating, I don't mind you teasing me, but Daphne might not like it."

Padma pouted, but understood.

(Line Break)

The next day, Harry had Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, History and Charms. Potions was bearable, Professor Snape had not made any other attempt to discredit Harry. This class was a practical, Harry ended up being paired with Susan, the Hufflepuff he met on the train. Susan was already quite adept at Potions, making her a competent partner.

"Harry, the instructions said to cut the ingredients, not to crush it." Susan pointed out, looking down at her notes.

"Trust me, for some ingredients, crushing with the blunt side of the knife allows the juice to be release – resulting in a more effective potion. Just trust me."

"If you say so." Susan then put her notes aside, she then simply assisted Harry as a sous-chef would a chef.

At the end of the class, Professor Snape took a long look at their Cauldron. They earned themselves an Exceeds Expectation for their efforts. What does it take to impress this guy? Harry thought, having hoped for an 'Outstanding'.

As the Professor walked away, Susan slapped his arm gently. She said to him, "No non-Slytherins has ever earned anything higher than an Acceptable from Professor Snape."

"Really?" Harry guffawed. "That man has a stone-cold poker face."

Susan laughed, having been familiar with the Muggle game from her muggleborn friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"You must be really good at Potions."

"I had good teachers." Harry explained.

"Um Harry, do you mind if we study together sometimes? I'm doing okay in Potions, but I want to do better. I'll bring Hannah too."

Harry considered it for a moment. "Sure. Like a study group yeah? Would you mind if I bring my friend along?"

Susan beamed and shrugged, "The more the merrier."

Together, Harry and Susan head with their House towards the Defence classroom, their first lesson with Professor Moody.

"I had a letter from Professor Lupin, saying that you all have covered a number of dark creatures, ranging from Boggarts to Werewolves."

There was a general nodding of the head.

"But, you are behind – very behind – on dealing with curses." Moody intoned. "I have one year to teach you how to deal with dark curses. After that, I shall return to my peaceful retirement."

"The ministry does not want me to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until your sixth year. But Dumbledore says differently. He has higher opinion of you lot. And I say, the sooner you know, the better." He grunted ecstatically. "Who has heard of the three unforgivable curses?"

There was a general showing of hands. Harry knew what they were, but saw little point in putting his hand up.

Moody looked at Susan, who had her hands up. "There's the Imperius curse."

"Yes, total control." Said Moody, as he scooped out a spider from one of his glass jars. " _Imperio!"_

The spider seemingly began to dance in a comical manner, causing the class to laugh. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled.

All those that laughed were now silenced.

"Back then, many witches and wizards were controlled by the Imperius Curse. It was quite a mess for the ministry to sort out who was forced to act, and who was acting of their own volition." Said Moody gruffly. "The good news is, the Imperious Curse can be fought! It takes Will and Fortitude! Not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

His voice boomed so suddenly, causing most of the students to flinch.

"Anyone else knows another one?" Moody questioned, his magical eye scanning madly around the room.

Terry raised his hands.

"Mister Boot." Moody nodded.

"Um, there's the Cruciatus curse." The teen supplied.

Moody expanded the size of the spider. He then pointed his wand directly at the arachnid. " _Crucio!"_

The spider seemed to buckled, it twitched and rolled over, rocking from side to side, in a constant manner. It was clear to everyone that it was under constant pain from the curse.

Most of the students began to pale. Especially Susan.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted sharply, seeing the distress on his friend's face.

Moody withdrew his wand. The spider's agony seemed to have stopped.

"Ah, Mister Potter. I didn't see you raising your hand earlier." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Pain. No need for screws or bolts to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse." He then turned back to Harry. "Now Mister Potter, do you know the name of the last Unforgivable curse?"

"The Killing Curse." Harry supplied forcefully. Others looked uneasy at the mention of the spell.

Moody remained stoic as he causally aimed his wand at the spider. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ In a green flash, the spider stopped moving. Its life has ended. "The killing curse, hit with it, and you're dead. There's no blocking it. Only by upholding your Vigilance can you survive against such curses." He paused to breath. "The use of any of these curses will lend the wizard or witch a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

For the remainder of the lesson, they wrote notes on the history of the Unforgivables.

(Line Break)

Harry slept through History. He planned on revising simply from the textbooks as he was already quite aware of the History of magic in Europe as a whole.

Then onto his last class of the day. Charms class with the Gryffindors, taught by his own head of house. As Harry entered the classroom, he could almost feel his twin's eyes following him across the room.

The Gryffindors were already there. William sat next to Hermione and Ron Weasley, the so-called Gryffindor trio.

Harry went up next to a boy he met on the first day.

"Hi Neville, was it?" Harry greeted.

Neville was surprised that Harry remembered who he was. When he met Harry, he didn't know that Harry was William's brother.

"Hello Harry."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Neville shook his head. He wondered if William was okay with him sitting with Harry, as he didn't know what the relationship between the two twins was like. He didn't want to betray William, but at the same time, Harry seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"Alright class." The diminutive Charms Professor walked in through the doors. "Welcome to your first Charms class of the year. Today, we will be practicing the Summoning charm. That is, bringing an object towards you. Simply point your wand and the incantation is _Accio._ Now please find some space and practice summoning the cushion on your desk.

" _Accio!"_ He heard Neville yelled. The cushion twitched slightly.

Harry felt something was wrong. Neville's form and power had been spot on. But it didn't work…

"Hey mate, can I take a look at your wand?"

Neville didn't refuse, slowly passing his wand to Harry.

"Is this your wand?" Harry asked.

"It was actually my fathers." Neville admitted.

"I see." Said Harry. "Have you been having problems casting other spells."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really good." He said shyly.

"Non-sense Neville. You gotta believe in yourself." Harry advised. "A wand chooses its master. This wand here was your fathers. You need to find and buy your own wand, one that is suited to you."

"But this is my Father's…" He insisted.

"I'm not telling you to throw it away. Keep it by all means, put it somewhere safe. But I suggest you get a wand of your own, it would make all the difference."

"I'll owl my Nan." Neville nodded. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem." Harry smiled.

Neville looked at Harry, then to Harry's cushion. "Aren't you going to try?"

Harry shook his head. "I already learnt the summoning charm." To demonstrate, he reached out with his hand, and the cushion flew right into his grasp.

"Brilliantly done, Mister Potter!" Professor Flitwick clapped.

The Gryffindors or looked at William Potter, only to see him making modest progress with the summoning charm. They then realised that the Professor must be referring to the _other_ Potter in the room. They then turned to Harry Potter, who was holding the Cushion in his hands.

The Ravenclaws students had immediately turned to Harry, as they accustomed to him performing these sorts of feats in their other classes.

"Well done Mister Potter, on using the Summoning Charm windlessly and non-verbally." Cheered the Professor. "Can you perform it one more time for the class."

Harry nodded, as all eyes were now on him. He threw the cushion 5 metres away. He stretched out his arm at the cushion. ' _Accio.'_ He casted within his mind.

The Cushion once more flew into his hands.

"Magnificent. Ten points to Ravenclaw." The Professor awarded. It would've been more, but Flitwick did not want to show too much favouritism to his own house.

William Potter was looking at his twin with surprise and awe, and admittedly, a bit of jealously. He then renewed his efforts to summon to the Cushion. When class ended, William and Hermione were amongst the handful of students that managed to successfully summon the cushion.

Harry looked around, it looked like his brother had already left, along with Hermione and Ron. Shaking his head, Harry approached Neville. "Hey, I'll be having a study-group with some friends before Dinner, come join us."

"I don't know Harry; I wouldn't want to drag everyone else down." Neville said, looking down.

Harry crossed his arms. "Come anyway, I'll break into the Gryffindor dorms if I have to, Neville, don't make me do it."

"Okay." Neville smiled. "As long as you don't mind."

(Line Break)

Susan was sitting with her best friend Hannah at a booth within the Library. Today was to be their first study group together, even though she had only suggested it in the morning.

She saw Harry entering the library. She was surprise who was with him. Harry had asked if he could bring friends, and she didn't mind, but she had assumed it would be someone from his own house, not Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor.

"Hi Neville." Hannah greeted nicely. Neville blushed.

Susan waved hello as well.

Neville's family ran in the same circles as Susan's.

"I'm still expecting two more, they should be here soon." Harry said. "Wait, there they are."

Susan, Neville and Hannah looked to where Harry was looking. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis was making their way over.

Susan, Neville and Hannah shared an uneasy look, but Harry managed to caught it. "What's wrong?"

"It's just unusual to see Slytherins interacting outside of their posse." Hannah added uneasily.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Harry raised. "I won't be a part of any study-group that excludes my friends." He said in a determined tone.

"No, I have no problem with it." Susan ultimately said.

"I guess as long as it isn't Malfoy and his squad, I'm fine." Hannah added with a smirk.

Neville held up his hands. "I'm just happy to be included. Plus, Daphne is actually my second cousin, so I don't mind."

Harry finally beamed. "Good."

The two Slytherins finally reached the table. "Potter." Tracy greeted.

"Lovely as always, _Tracy._ " Harry smiled. "Daphne." He greeted. "I'm sure you guys know everyone else." Once more, they nodded.

"Alright." Harry said. "Let me make something clear, I realised that the six of us comprise of members from all fours houses. When we're together here to study, I don't want to see any House bigotry. Hogwarts was formed by the combined efforts of all four Founders. We each bring something to the table. We can achieve more by working together. At Ilvermorny, there are Houses, but there's a lot of interconnectedness between the houses." He lied about that last part.

Everyone else looked at one another, before nodding.

Harry then cracked a smile, "So, what should we work on first?" He looked around the table.

"Let's work on our Potions essay." Daphne suggested. No one else seemed to object.

"Let's do it." Harry started.

(Line Break)

After dinner, Harry was given a memo by his Head of house to go to the Headmaster's office as Professor Dumbledore had requested a private meeting with him.

"Lemon drops." He said to the Gargoyles. The spiral staircase then appeared. The Headmaster's room was filled with unusual artefacts. What caught his eyes, was a brilliant fiery majestic phoenix.

Harry felt compelled to reach out and pet the bird's head. The Phoenix cooed against his palm.

"You're a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" Harry said to the bird. "Hedwig would be jealous if he knew I was petting another bird."

The phoenix seemed to puff its chest with pride at the compliment.

"Ah, I see Fawkes had taken a liking to you."

Harry turned around, to see Dumbledore standing near his bookshelf.

"Headmaster." Harry bowed slightly.

"No need for formality here." Dumbledore raised his hand. "Please take a seat, we have a bit to discuss."

Harry took a seat, as directed to by the Headmaster.

"I heard some very encouraging things about you, Harry, from your professors. They are very impressed with your attitude and performance in class." Dumbledore reported. "I even got the impression from Professor Snape that he was mildly impressed, high praise indeed."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm sure they embellished my performance, Professor."

"Professor Babbling did say you were a modest one." Said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile. "Now, the real reason I called you here was to say I'm sorry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What for Professor? I believe this is only the first time we've properly met.

Dumbledore breathed out deeply, closing his eyes. "Thirteen years ago, it was my suggestion that prompted your parents to give you up."

Harry flinched.

"I don't have a proper excuse to give you. I'm sorry." Dumbledore bowed his head.

"It's okay, Professor." Said Harry. "Whoever made the mistakes, the world will continue to turn. I am happy with where I am. My past made me who I am, and I won't change it for the world. Who's to say I would be happier otherwise? For what it's worth, I forgive you, Professor."

Dumbledore slowly looked back up. "I'm happy to see that you are well mature for your age."

"Thank-you for the compliment, Professor." Harry accepted with a smile.

"How are your relatives, I understand that they took you to America." Dumbledore questioned.

"I have not lived with them for years. They didn't take too kindly when they discovered my magic. Luckily, a wizard and witch couple took me in." Harry answered honestly.

"Would you indulge an old man's curiosity by telling me the name of the couple that took you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Professor. My guardians are reclusive, and they value their privacy."

"I understand." Dumbledore respected. "It seems I have taken enough of your time, Harry, off you go to bed."

"Goodnight Professor." Said Harry, before he turned and left down the spiral staircase, leaving Dumbledore alone to his thoughts.

And deep his thoughts were. Initially, the Professor's reports of young Harry's prowess in class had reminded the aged Headmaster of another student way-back-when. A young Tom Riddle who had grown up to become the nefarious self-stylised Lord Voldermort. Albus had feared that given Harry's past, he would follow this same destructive pattern.

But now, having met the boy, Albus now thought differently. He did now give Albus that same uneasy vibe that young Tom Riddle had when Albus met him at the Orphanage. Albus got the opposite impression. Harry Potter seems to be an intelligent, well-balanced and mature young man. The fact that Fawkes took a liking to Harry was an important factor too. Phoenixes were Empathetic creatures; they are attracted to people with a kind-spirit. Albus now believed that Harry might play a bigger role in helping his twin-brother vanquish Voldermort.

He remembered the troubling image Severus had showed him the other day.

The Dark Mark was darker than it has been in years, and darker still…

Voldermort was making his return.

 **A/N: Chapter Two done. Please Rate and Review :D**


End file.
